


Coexisting

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, S6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: A new oportunity for Kuron and Shiro.





	Coexisting

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative scene from the end of Chapter 7 of the S6. Spoilers of the S6, obviously. The warning of Major Caracther Death is because Shiro is dead.

After the battle against Keith, Kuron woke up in the castle. He apologized when the Voltron team returned from their battle against Lotor but knew it was insufficient

Now Kuron watched the mourning from afar. The whole team had gathered around the Black Lion, mourning the death of Shiro.Kuron felt uncomfortable.

His right arm was missing. Krolia was looking at him sideways, with a sharp look. I was witnessing an intimate moment.

Yes, Kuron definitely felt uncomfortable.

-Isn't there some way to bring him back to life?-Keith asked.

-Not without a body,-replied Allura sadly.

-And we can't create a body? Surely you can with your great power-Lance intervened

-Maybe-muttered Allura pensively.-But I'd need a good model. Like a cryopod scanner. But the Castle ...

-Can you use me? -Kuron said, approaching

-You ... Would you do that?-Keith muttered incredulously.

 

-Sure. It's the least I can do to compensate. Would I serve?-Kuron asked Allura again

-Yes. But it would be risky. The excess of quintessence running through your body to scan you would be high...

-A small sacrifice-Kuron replied, with a sad smile on his lips.

Allura nodded and concentrated. She began to shine in pink while blue waves surrounded her. The waves swirled around Allura like asteroid belts.Then they joined in three. The first separated from Allura and ran through Kuron from top to bottom. The second did it from left to right. And the last one did it from front to back. With each wave Kuron shivered more. Until the last wave knocked him down.

Kuron fell to the ground, snorting. Allura also fell but Lance caught her.

And Keith caught the empty body that was identical to Kuron's.

Everyone stared incredulously at the scene while Allura recovered. Then it went to the Black Lion, gathered Shiro's essence and transmitted it to the new body.

Shiro woke up, almost exactly as he had been except for his new haircut and the white hair. He was weak but alive.

Kuron was happy for them. And he thought with amusement that the difference between his hair colors would be great to differentiate them.

He didn’t want to be Shiro anymore.

Now it was his own person.

Maybe Ryou was a good name for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ease with which I have found an end where Shiro and Kuron/Ryou can live together is so astronomical that it pisses me off even more the end they gave to Kuron.
> 
> Also I will use this as a"base" for any fic I will write/written where Shiro and Kuron coexist post S6.


End file.
